witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
The Witcher quests
This page is a finding aid which lists all quests in ''The Witcher'' first by Act (or Chapter), and then alphabetically. Simply click on the appropriate Act icon above to get to the section you need. Each quest will only appear in the Act where it originally appeared, even if the quest persists through more than one Act. Prologue Act I Act II Act III Act IV Act V |- | A Magic Formula || Swamp cemetery || Kalkstein || |- | Bloodwing || Swamp cemetery || Vesper || * Killing Vesper intiates this quest, the Royal huntsman tells Geralt about him but that does not initiate the quest |- | Dice Poker: The Legend || Foltest's castle || King Foltest || * this quest seems independent of previous Dice quests (on one occasion I did not complete the sharper quest, but was still able to do this quest.) |- | Her Highness the Striga || Striga's crypt || King Foltest || * The King himself gives Geralt his quest after the cut scene when he first enters Old Vizima |- | Hope Burns Bright || Swamp cemetery || Zoltan || |- | Mud and Velvet || Swamp cemetery || Antoinette || * Speaking with Antoinette at King Foltest's castle |- | Saint Gregory's Litany || Swamp cemetery || Order armorer || |- | Sweet Revenge || Swamp cemetery || Geralt || * Basically Geralt decides he must continue and defeat Salamandra .. no one really asks him to do this. |- | The Bloedzuiger Contract || Swamp cemetery || Notice board || * This quest is initiated by reading the notice board in Old Vizima, particularly tricky if you take the Witcher / neutral path! |- | The Bruxa Contract || Old Vizima || Notice board || * This quest is initiated by reading the notice board in Old Vizima, particularly tricky if you take the Witcher / neutral path! |- | The Cemetaur Contract || Swamp cemetery || Notice board || * This quest is initiated by reading the notice board in Old Vizima, particularly tricky if you take the Witcher / neutral path! |- | The Flame That Cleanses || Swamp cemetery || White Rayla || |- | The Garkain Contract || Old Vizima || Notice board || * This quest is initiated by reading the notice board in Old Vizima, particularly tricky if you take the Witcher / neutral path! |- | The Vampiress of the Swamp || Swamp cemetery || Lilly || * Killing Lilly intiates this quest, the Royal huntsman tells Geralt about her but that does not initiate the quest |- | The Wraith Contract || Old Vizima || Notice board || * This quest is initiated by reading the notice board in Old Vizima, particularly tricky if you take the Witcher / neutral path! |- | Under a Fiery Sky || Swamp cemetery || Nurses || |- | The Green March || Swamp cemetery || Druids in the cave || * NOT an official quest. Speak with one of the Elder (not the Eldest) Druids in the Druids' cave to get the necessary information to complete this "task" |} Epilogue 3 1 cs:Úkoly de:Quest-Liste nach Kapiteln es:Misiones fr:Quêtes hu:Küldetések it:Lista delle missioni per Capitolo pl:Zadania